We Are Tryan!
by passion56321
Summary: Ch. 5 up!Sequel to Tryan? After the events in the library, Troy and Ryan are now, offically an item. Watch, as they navigate their lives through all the good, and the bad. Multi-Chaptered.
1. The Continuation

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is apart of HSM. It is owned by Disney and not me, unfortunately. So, I guess I only own the plot? I don't know…you guys decide.**

**A/N (Author's Note): **

**Warning(s): Boy/Boy Relationship…Don't like, then don't read it. Please no flames…b/c I seriously do not want to deal with that. EVER! No, Tryan fans (or other fans related to BoyxBoy fan-doms ever say anything about Troyella fan-doms) so hush!!!!!!**

**This the sequel to my Tryan one-shot, which this story will be multi-chaptered (hopefully), ****Tryan?**

**Here is the full summary of this one…**

**We are Tryan!** - _Sequel to __Tryan?__ After the events in the library, Troy and Ryan are now, officially an item. Watch, as they navigate their lives through all the good, and the bad__._

**POV: No POV from any specific character. Unless, otherwise stated so…**

**Here its …I hope you like it. Plzplzplzplzplzplz leave a Review…I wuld love u forever!!!!**

* * *

**We Are Tryan!**

**Chapter 1**

"So…a Tryan, yours' and my name put together?" Troy asked pulling his shirt over him. He sure had fun with Ryan today. Despite Ryan's sudden stall; At least he knew that Ryan liked him, and could and would return the feeling. With a whole lot of passion….

Ryan looked at Troy, slightly embarrassed at the thing they were discussing. "Yeah…" Troy smiled that smile; the smile that would make anyone melt. No matter whom you were.

"I think it's cute…" he placed a kiss on Ryan's forehead. "How long did it take you to figure that out?" Troy joked.

Ryan pouted and furrowed his brow, "Troy…" he looked down in embarrassment. It was then, that Troy cupped his chin and pressed his soft lips to his.

"Don't be embarrassed Ryan. I already said that I thought it was cute." He said reassuringly.

"Really…?"

Troy gingerly smiled then. "Yeah…. I think we should get out of here, before the librarian finds us and has a cow." He said picking up his things and handing Ryan his. "Why…?" he asked. "It's not like we did anything…much."

Troy chuckled at that one. "Yeah; But, I don't think she will think so. After all, there is a mess here." Troy said pointing to the papers scattered across the floor.

Ryan then realized that he was right, "Hmmm…I suppose so. I have to get going anyway; Sharpay is going to want to know where I am. We have to prepare for next play coming up. She is going to have a fit, especially seeing just how late I am." He said glancing at his watch.

"I think I can get her to lay off you…or, at least lessen the punishment, by telling her it was my fault?" Ryan cocked his head to the side, in confusion.

"You'd do that Troy?" He asked. Troy then smiled again….

"For you…? Anything…." He looked directly into Ryan's eyes as he said this; Ryan's heart melted…literally.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"Ryan Evans! Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick!" Sharpay, the more dramatic twin of the two, screamed. "You have no idea...Troy? What are you doing here?" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Troy with Ryan.

"Sharpay." He simply said. "I'm here to drop Ryan off. And I'm the reason that blondie here is late…for whatever it is that he is late for." He said, playfully pointing at Ryan.

"What…? Why is it your fault?"

Ryan finally stepped in, "Because Troy was having a very _hard _time with one very interesting problem…" Ryan gave Troy a look. As if, there was a hidden meaning with his explanation.

"Oh...Right. You were tutoring Troy." She exclaimed, finally all caught up. She was still confused as to why the boys were so happy, and why they couldn't seem to look away from each other. Oh, yes, something was definitely up.

"Actually, Ryan here is lying—." Troy tried to explain, but was cut off by Ryan jabbing him in the side with his rather, sharp elbow. "OW!" he exclaimed, staring at Ryan wide-eyed. "That hurt…."

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Could somebody please explain to me what is going on?" They were reluctant in their response…as if they were contemplating the consequences of telling Sharpay the truth. If they told her the truth, two things would happen. 1) Sharpay wouldn't mind, and she'd be happy for the both of them and wish them the best of luck. Or…2) She would be furious and Ryan for stealing her long-time "crush" and hate them for the rest of all eternity. And, tell everyone about their 'relationship', before they themselves were even ready to do so. It was a fifty/fifty chance…one that could change their lives….

"What have we got to lose Ryan?" Troy exclaimed to Ryan, trying to get him to tell Sharpay the truth. "Knowing your sister, she's probably going to find out anyway. And, possibly use it against us for keeping from her." Ryan furrowed his brow, knowing Troy was right. "But, we're not even official yet...." Ryan tried to protest; But, was stopped by Sharpay.

"Official...? Does that mean what I think it means?" her eyes widened. "No Way...Troy Bolton. East High's golden boy...is gay? And, dating my brother?"

Troy held up his hands and shook them around excitingly, "Surprise!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Technically we aren't even dating...yet."

That confused Sharpay, "What do you mean? I thought you guy—Oh..." She paused and let her voice trail off, finally getting what Ryan had meant. _They weren't official yet._ She thought to herself. Troy just stared at her, waiting for a response. "Exactly, how long have you two 'not' been together?" She said, showing emphasis on the "not" by making quotation marks with her fingers.

It was then, that the two had finally looked at each other again. Looking for what it was they should say in each others' eyes.

"Today...?" Troy sighed.

Ryan suddenly took interest in the floor.

Her eyes widened in shock, and surprisingly understanding. "Oh, so you basically just got together, sort of, today?" Both shook their heads in response. "Ok. Ready to rehearse Ryan?"

It was Ryan's turn to be shocked _again _today. With widened eyes, as if they were going to pop out of his head, he asked, "That's it? Your not mad or anything? You're not going to drill me about all the details, and such? I've got to say Shar, I'm a lil' disappointed...."

"Oh, please Ryan. I thought you knew me better than that. I don't really care whom you go out with, as long they don't hurt my baby brother." She gave Troy a warning look. Troy was honestly scared, you could practically see him shivering. "And if anything, I'll just drill you at practice. "

That made sense to Ryan, and to Troy. They smiled at each other. Happy to have Sharpay' s blessing, they took it upon themselves to do what they do best. Troy leaned in and kissed those soft lips, he was already beginning to love.

She let out a loud cough trying to stop them. "Uh-hum. Troy...?"

Troy reluctantly broke the kiss, to answer Sharpay. Mentally apologizing to Ryan for the disturbance. "Yes?"

"You're more then welcome to stay and observe our practice today." She offered.

The look in Ryan's eyes was more than hopeful. He was practically begging Troy, with those beautiful blue eyes of his. It was so hard for Troy to say no, but he knew he had to. "You know I'd love to. But, I'm going to be on the receiving end of my father's wrath, if I don't get home soon. The Evans' aren't the only ones who need to get in some early practice."

Ryan gave up his silent plead for Troy to stay. He knew he couldn't win this battle. Someday....

Troy hugged Sharpay goodbye; for some odd reason, he had a feeling that with Ryan, she would be apart of his life for a long time. Whether he like it or not, she would be where Ryan was. They were kind of a packaged deal. So, he figured he might as well make amends now.

He lightly kissed Ryan before he jogged off to his car. "Call me, later." he called back to Ryan. With that, he sped off into street, headed home.

Ryan watched him, until he no longer could. Then he turned around, and walked into the house that he had known for all these years. Although it was the largest house in all of Albuquerque, all of a sudden, it wasn't big enough.

Ryan made his way to the dance room, where he and Sharpay had usually practiced. When he walked in, he immediately furrowed his brow in response to Sharpay's more serious look. "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk...."

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like the first chappie of the sequel. Please read and review, and I shall love you forever!!!!! I had fun writing this. The second Chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**-Passion**


	2. Telling

**_Authors Note: So I had so much fun writing this chapter, you have no idea. Well, not really, but it was fun writing the fluff at the end. Chapter 3 will thicken the plot of this whole story, and it is where the first few bad things will happen. I will try and get it up as fast as I can, but you cannot rush a story. Especially not if you want it to be good. So for those who cannot wait, please try and be patient, and do not bombard me with reviews telling me to hurry up. It doesn't help that much, although it does help to a certain extent. Because sometimes we all just need that extra push. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy/like this chapter. I think, roughly, it took me about three days to write this one. I started slacking b/c of school. That is prob. one of the main reasons that the ch. 3 will be a little late getting up. I have to write like 2 papers. yeah it sux. Enjoy chapter 2!!!!!_**

**_Thank U's: I would like to thank all those that had reviewed the last chapter. It really helped me in writing this part, b/c it helped me want to write!!!!_**

**_Disclamer: I do NOT! own HSM or any of it's characters!!!!! Obviously!_**

**_WARNING: BOYxBOY If you couldn't tell that by the one-shot prequel or the previous chapter...you need some serious help. _**

**_Enjoy!!!!!!_**

**

* * *

We Are Tryan!**

**Chapter 2**

Ryan made his way to the dance room, where he and Sharpay had usually practiced. When he walked in, he immediately furrowed his brow in response to Sharpay's more serious look. "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk..."

"Talk? About what, exactly?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what, dufus!"

He stared at her quietly, not exactly knowing what she was talking about. He thought for a second, as much as she had given him, that maybe it was about the whole 'Ryan and Troy' thing. But, it couldn't have been about that. They just resolved this issue...didn't they?

"About you and Troy."

"Oh. Wait...didn't you just say that you were fine with it?" He was now worried.

"Of course I'm fine with it. That isn't what I want to talk about." She insisted. "I want to talk about all the details. You promised...." She whined. Who knew Sharpay was a beggar, or a whiner, for that matter. Just goes to show, that nobody knows anything about Sharpay. Except for Ryan, that is.

Ryan didn't really feel like telling her, the details.... He wasn't really sure of all the details himself. It would have been nice if he had at least an hour to figure things out for himself. But, obviously that wouldn't be how it was going to be. You can only deny his over-eccentric twin sister for so long; after a while, you sort of just give in. Yeah, she gets that annoying. No one, nobody, knew that better than Ryan. "I don't know Shar, I don't really know the details myself. Can we please just rehearse?"

"Hells to the NO!" She exclaimed. "If you don't know, then just tell me everything that happened today. And we can figure out the details together." She pestered.

He pursed his lips in thought. He really did not want to be doing this right now. "I don't know..."

"Ryan! If you don't, then I'll out both you and Troy to the entire school tomorrow."

"What? You wouldn't, you promised!"

"So did you." She bit back.

"Fine..." he started the story, of the day's previous events. "Well, I was tutoring him...."

_**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**_

Troy made it home in one piece. He walked into his home, said his hello's to his parents, waded into his room, and gently closed the door. He pulled out his phone, and dialed an all-too familiar phone number.

"Hello...?" The other answered from across the other line, confused.

He answered the other voice, excitedly, "Gabby, it's me Troy. I did it. I finally worked up the nerve to do it. I couldn't believe that I actually did it." He exclaimed, "I thought I would just chicken out or something. My mind came up with the most ridiculous kinds of scenarios of things that could happen.... I almost didn't, but I did. I'm _the _happiest person alive."

"That's great, Troy." Said Gabriella, Troy's ex-girlfriend, whom is now Troy's best _girl-_friend. "So what now? Where do you guys go from there?"

Troy hesitated, not exactly sure how to answer. Truth was, he wasn't exactly sure, he didn't have all of the answers just yet. "I...really have no idea. We haven't exactly worked out all of the details just yet. We only got together today, well, sort of. We're not official just yet."

Gabriella sighed. "Boys...." She sounded as if she was rolling her eyes across the other line.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Gabby. It's just that we haven't really had a chance to talk...we were kind of..." Troy hesitated in finishing that sentence. "busy?"

He could hear the intake of breath from her side of the conversation line. From shock, no doubt. "Troy Bolton! You did not already sleep with Ryan did you? Then, that would mean you were really a couple."

"Exactly, Gabriella. We're not completely together yet, so no, I have not yet deflowered our cute little Drama King." Troy sighed. "I don't think we're quite ready for that yet. At least, I know I'm not. Though, I'm pretty sure he isn't, seeing as he stopped it from going any further."

"Troy!!!" Gabriella pined over the phone.

"Sorry sorry." he apologized. "I'll try keep a little discretion when talking about Ryan. It is just really hard to do that."

"Thank you. Please try Troy." She pleaded. "You know that I'll support the both of you all the way; I just don't want to hear all about it. No matter how cute it is." She teased.

"You think it's cute?"

"Shut up Troy...."

Laughter could be heard from Troy Bolton, East High's golden boys' room. Most would assume, that it was something entirely different. If only they knew the truth.

_**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**_

"Ryan Alexander Evans! You did not do _it _in the library. Let alone, the school library." Sharpay exclaimed rather loudly.

"Of course I didn't. That's what I'm trying to tell you. We almost did...I think we would have though; If only I didn't stop him." He said, defending himself. Ryan couldn't believe the nerve of his twin. He thought she knew him better than that.

"Oh. Sorry for over-reacting." She apologized. "It's just that, I mean, it's Troy fucking Bolton."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't his middle name Shar." He explained to her. "But yeah, I know what you mean."

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Let's get to rehearsing. We need to make sure that I don't get beaten out by that Montez girl again. I will not stand for it again Ryan."

Ryan knew what she meant. But, for him, he no longer had the need to compete against Gabriella. She was his friend, and Ryan had already taken away from her the one thing, Ryan never would have thought that he was able to take from her. Troy Bolton.

Rehearsals was not as bad as it had always been. Ryan thought that Sharpay was taking pity on him for all the things that would happen soon.

And the obvious; she was happy for him, and she would continue that happiness...no matter what. Sharpay was an extremist when it came to certain things, especially her brothers happiness. Her baby brother (by only 3 whole minutes) has had enough heartache and the worst possible things happen to him. It would kill both of them, if anything were to happen to him again. Most people would say otherwise, but then again they didn't know the real Sharpay. Not like Ryan did anyway....

The boy wonder twin launched himself onto his bed, rolled over to his back and stared at the blank ceiling. Just thinking. Debating on calling his 'not so boyfriend' or not. He thought about calling him, but shot that idea out the window, realizing he said he had practice. Ryan didn't know how long those after school practices were, and he didn't want to risk getting Troy into trouble. He couldn't bare with that idea.

So, instead he just laid there, and stared blankly back at the blank ceiling drifting off to sleep.

_**RING!! RING!! RING!!**_

Ryan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing like crazy. He didn't want to answer it, he just wanted to go back to sleep and continue his beautiful of Troy Bolton. He decided against, and searched around for his phone. Not bothering to check to see who it was Ryan answered tiredly. "Hello?"

"Ryan? Are you okay? You didn't call me. I was getting worried?" the person on the other end answered back.

"Troy...?"

"Of course its me silly." Troy teased Ryan. "Why didn't you call me? Whats wrong? You sound a little different?"

"Nothings wrong, I was just dreaming about this guy." Ryan exclaimed. "You probably know him, he's very athletic, hot, a brunette. OH, and he's the captain of the basketball team at East High."

"Oh, yeah I know him. Troy Bolton? I don't really care for him. I'm more interested in that Ryan Evans guy." Troy teased. "You should know him. He is in the drama club, and his sister is Sharpay. He has blond hair, and he is is just absolutely stunning! He makes my heart melt every time that I see him."

"Awww...Troy." Ryan whined in happiness.

"What? It's not like I was talking about you...." Troy pretended he was talking about Ryan.

"Troy!"

"Kidding Ry. You know I love you."

"You love me?" asked a very confused Ryan.

Troy stuttered with the with the right words. He had loved Ryan for so long, it hadn't even crossed his mind that Ryan might not feel the exactly the same way just yet. So, when Troy had gotten that reaction out of Ryan, he froze. He was scared, he didn't even mean to say it; although he really did mean it, it wasn't his intention to tell him just yet. Especially to his 'not so boyfriend' boyfriend.

It was silent on both ends of the conversation for about five more minutes before Ryan had broken the silence. "It's okay Troy, you're not in trouble. I love you too. I just didn't know that we were on that level of our _relationship, _or whatever you want to call it, just yet."

"Me neither. But, that is exactly how I feel. I don't want to hide that, or pretend, or not show it. Because that is how I feel towards you. I love you Ryan Evans."

"Thanks Troy, I love you too. I love you Troy Bolton. And I really mean it."

They continued their conversation for about three more hours before they had fallen asleep with the their phones in their hands, pressed to their ears. Before they had closed their eyes for the night, they had discussed their _relationship_ and where they had stood. By the time they had fallen asleep. Troy Bolton, and Ryan Evans were now officially _official._

Congrats to them both. Sweet dreams love birds...for tomorrow is another day. And any other day could be disastrous.

* * *

**_A/N: I know about all the pagebreaks...Im sorry, its just it fit the story better. In my opinion, I dont think that there is that many, but diff people have diff opinions. Anywho, I hope you liked it. And plzplzplzplzplz leave a review. It's really not that hard...*points down* its just a click away!!!!!!_**


	3. Caution:Fuzzyhaired Menace

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late Chappie. A lot of things were happenings! Finals and all that jazz. Anywho, another reason y this chapter was late - I had started about halfway through, and then I went back and had lost the file. So, I got really pissed and decided to put it off. Then, I started to do it again, then as I was saving it, I found the right one, so I basically had to mix and match both story. Kus they bothe had different stuff, sort of that could go well. Although, this chapter is relatively short...oh well! I hope you guys like this 1!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own HSM. Kapfft! Don't remind me, it makes me depressed and all that jazz. Grrr!!!!**

**ENjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**We Are Tryan!**

**Chapter 3**

The day was a beautiful day. You could hear the birds singing their wonderful lullaby, the flowers blossom as the sun rose up. But, all of that was about to change when Chad Danforth had rang the doorbell of the Bolton household. Really change.

Mrs. Bolton was the one to answer the door. "Why, hello Chad. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy awake just yet?"

"Yes, he is in his room right now. You may go and see him."

"Okay, thanks...." The fuzzy-haired ball player made his way through the somewhat bigger house, than his, and had easily found the play-makers' room. After all, he had been there about a dozen times before. He was the captain's supposed best-friend. But today, alliances would be formed, and friendships would be tested to their very limits. We are getting ahead of ourselves, though....

Chad rudely made his way into Troy's room, without knocking; he thought he had special privileges as his best friend. Most would agree, including Troy Bolton himself, but not today.

As Chad had walked into the room he over-heard a the rest of the conversation, on Troy's end, at the very end of it. "I love you too Ryan...."Troy turned and saw Chad standing there with disbelief and shock, mimicking the others' face.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later..." Troy said, to the person on the other end. All Chad could hear from the other person was, "Troy...wait—" it was cut off as Troy closed his phone shut.

Both boys stood there, wondering what to say, wondering what they should do exactly. Troy, trying to find a way to explain, a way that Chad, his best friend, would understand. Chad, piecing together all of the things that had happened so far, the phone call, when Troy had said that he had loved Ryan.

"Was Troy gay?" Chad thought to himself? "What is going on? Who was this Ryan person? It couldn't be the Evans could it?" That last part had sent sent Chad over the edge, and before he could control what he was doing he spat very ugly words at his supposed best friend. Words that would tear them apart, words that would always be stuck in their heads. Words that stung the heart.

"I hate you Troy. You faggot!" With that, Chad Danforth had turned his back from his best friend, his captain, his brother. He stormed from the room, from the house, forever gone, away from Troy Bolton....

Troy couldn't hold back the tears, the pain he felt, the heartache that his best friend would cause him. The anguish his brother had caused. The watery tears that started from his eyes and strolled down his beautiful face, had made Troy the saddest person alive.

Poor Troy Bolton....

_**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**_

"Troy...wait--" That was all that Ryan had been able to get out before Troy had hung up on him. Right after Troy had told him he loved him. There was something wrong, but Ryan didn't have a clue as to what it was. There was something wrong with Troy, and Ryan didn't know what it was; that worried Ryan. He wished he could know, he wished he could help the one he loved. He wished that the one person he loved, would let Ryan help him. Was that too much to ask for? Maybe it was....

"Ryan!" Sharpay had called from downstairs. "Hurry! We are going to be late, if you don't get down here!"

"I'm on my way Shar. Hold your horses!" Ryan called back as he finished getting ready. Grabbing his school bag, his phone, and a hat. He had a hat to match everything; a hat for every occasion.

He wondered what was wrong with Troy. So many things were running through his head, the worst possible. He tried to shake off the thoughts he was having, but it was hard.

"Hey Shar..." Ryan called to his sister as he made his way to the car. She looked up from what she was doing and answered her brother.

"What is it?"

"You think we could swing by Troy's house? I want to talk to him." He asked so pleadingly. Most wouldn't be able to ignore, or say no to those cute puppy-dog eyes. But this Sharpay we are talking about here.

"Why?" She asked bitterly. "You're just going to see him at school. Not like you can't talk there...wait never mind, you can't. Well, you're just going to have to wait till after school. We're already going to be late as it is, Ryan."

"I know, but I was talking to him on the phone this morning when he suddenly clicked me off. I'm worried something is wrong. It can't wait till the end of the school. Please, Sharpay...?" The boy pleaded with all his might. Luckily Sharpay was good and nice to her brother.

"Fine..." She agreed, "but, we can't stay long. We're just going to have to give him a ride to school."

"Thank you so much Sharpay."

With that, they sped off towards the Bolton household, unaware of what they were about to encounter. They would soon find, that they wouldn't want to be going to school, despite their best efforts to be on time. Tsk, tsk, tsk, whoever gave the Evans' twins their lessons on proper etiquette, maybe should have kept teaching....

_**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**_

They arrived at Troy's house in less than ten minutes. It's a good thing there were no cops around, or they would've gotten a ticket for sure. Mr. Evans really would not have been pleased to find that his children were speed demons. Especially, after he had spent so much time and money, investing in their safety...oh, well.

Ryan ran to the door, and rang it once, twice, thrice...no answer. He began to get frustrated. He pulled out his phone, and dialed Troy's number...no answer. He decided to try the doorbell again. This time, Mrs. Bolton had answered the door. "Ryan? What are you doing here?" She sounded so confused.

"Troy. Is he here? I kind of need to speak with him, if you wouldn't mind of course."

"Oh, no, not at all. Yes, he's here. He is in his room." She glanced at her watch, noticing what time it was. "Which he really shouldn't be. You kids should really be getting to school right about now."

"I know. Actually, I figured since I am already here, my sister and I could give him a ride?" Ryan was trying so desperately to hide his worry with a smile. He hoped all these years of acting were paying off now. Apparently, it worked; she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"That is so nice you and your sister." She led him into the house. "Troy's room is at the end of the hallway, on the right."

"Thank you." He managed to get out. He was walking fast, much too worried, and so he pleaded with his body to move a little slower. To not alert Mrs. Bolton.

Ryan walked through the halls of the Bolton household, making his way towards Troy's room. He reached the door, and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was to come. He slowly opened the door, he was so not prepared for this....

Troy Bolton in tears, literally balling his eyes out. The sight almost broke Ryan's heart, but he knew that whatever it was, he had to be strong for Troy. His Troy....

It was then that Troy had looked up, and saw his beautiful Ryan, the person he least expected him to see him right now. Nonetheless, he was slightly more happier that Ryan was worried enough to come here. To see what was wrong. All of a sudden, Troy felt the need to apologize to him for hanging up on him earlier. It was mediocre compared to the problem at hand, but he bid it the most important thing to do. He knew of what was to come, and he didn't want Ryan to feel as if he was alone, in any of it. "Ry...I'm sorry for...hanging up on you, earlier." he managed to say, fighting back the tears. Deep intakes of breath, from Troy.

"Troy." Ryan responded. "I already forgive you. What's wrong? Why are you like this?" Ryan asked with pleading eyes, moving closer to Troy. Trying to comfort his 'not-so-boyfriend'.

"It's Chad. He overheard our conversation this morning. I don't know how much of it he heard, but I guess it was enough for him to puzzle it together. Then he called me a fa--. I'm so sorry Ry." Ryan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? He should be the one apologizing to you Troy. Not you to me."

"Yes, I should be. You have no idea what Chad will do. He is going to spread it through the whole school. Now you're going to be the target of every homophobic asshole. I'm so sorry Ry." He was stroking Ryan's cheek with his hand.

"Stop Apologizing!" Ryan interjected.

"If anything ever happened to you...I-I don't know what I would do." He looked straight into those cold blue eyes, showing just how much he meant every word. Ryan did the same with sympathetic eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Troy." Ryan explained. "Have you met my sister?" He was trying to lighten the mood.

Troy lightly chuckled at that last statement. Knowing full well exactly what Ryan had meant. But the whole situation still made him uneasy. He knew what Chad was capable of; sure the guy was dense, but he still had his ways with other things. This was one of those things. Troy was definitely scared for Ryan, but he was also scared of himself. He knew what he was capable of also, he just might do something that Ryan would not approve of. One clue, it involves Chad's face meeting Troy's rock-hard fist, multiple times with full composure. That is your one and only clue, let your wild imaginations run.

Ryan looked at the time, and his eyes widened in shock. "Troy we should be going. School is about to start."

Troy didn't like the idea of going to school just yet. He was determined to keep Ryan away from there as much as possible. God knows how much damage Chad has done by now. "I don't feel like going to school today. You think Sharpay will mind playing a little hookie today?"

Ryan thought about it. "Probably not, she was practically yelling at me for making us late. Who knows with my sister. But, I'm sure your mom will. I already told her that we would be taking you to make sure that you were on time."

"Hmph...Oh well. We're playing hookie, and if I have to lie to do that? So be it."

"Troy."

Troy flashed a grin at Ryan, and he smiled back. "Plus, I have a plan for your sister, if she decides to not let us ditch today."

"God, why does he have the power to make me do whatever it is he wants me to?" Ryan thought to himself.

Troy led Ryan from his room, out the door, and into Sharpay's convertible and then they started out the driveway. Mrs. Bolton called after them, "You guys be careful on the road! Drive safely."

"So what was so urgent that we had stop by at Troy's house?" Ryan knew this was coming, but he wasn't sure if Troy was comfortable with telling Sharpay. She might just blow up on him, and start yelling at how Troy was the worst thing for Ryan. So, he turned back to Troy and gave a questioning look. Troy smiled and winked at him. As if to say, "It's okay, I got it." Ryan smiled back and returned his vision to the front of the moving vehicle.

"If you let us play hookie today, we'll tell you everything you want to know." said Troy.

"Ugh, as if. The one time, I actually want to go to school...I don't think so." She returned her attention back to her driving.

"Trust me, Sharpay. You're going to want to know this. It involves the safety of your brother...." She quickly turned her head, and gave each of them a quizzical death-glare. He knew _that _would get her attention. "And you get to destroy someone in the process of protecting, not only your brother, but myself as well." This piqued her interest even more.

"Fine. But, start with the part apart about Ryan being in danger."

Troy began to tell his tale to Sharpay, "So this is how it goes...."

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you ENjoyED this one. It isn't as great as it should be, I was kind of rushing it, sort of. Mainly, because I haven't posted anything in a while, and I know some of you are prob. getting impatient because of all the nice reviews that I have been getting. All of the ones that I have been getting. Seriously guys and gals, I cannot stress enough just how much reviews help me write my stories. So here's the LD(low-down): Whenever I get a a review, it gets me all warm and fuzzy and I suddenly have inspiration for the next chappie. So plzplzplzplzplz leave a review. It's really not that hard people, I admit that I sometimes neglect my duties as an avid story reviewer, but I really try not to. Come On!! It's just a click away...*points Down* So, now I'm just rambling...stay tuned for chapter 4!!!!!!!!**


	4. The X

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy writing another fanfic, and school has pretty much taken over my life right now. Well, sort of.... oh, well I hope you guys like this chapter! There is a little plot twist, a new character is introduced and some problems will ensue in the next few chapters. This one just kind of goes away from all the bad stuff with Chad, and our couples somewhat ultimate doom. Don't worry, the plot will thicken. I PROMISE!**

**WARNING: You should know all the warnings by now.**

**Disclaimer: y'all know the drill**

* * *

**We Are Tryan**

**Chapter 4**

The three made it to the mall in one piece; barely and started on their journey to mall wonders.

**TROY'S POV**

"I can't believe I almost said no to ditching school and coming here. I should do it more often." Sharpay had said, taking in the wonders of theplace she knew all to well.

I stifled a laugh, but Ryan had rained on her parade. "And if you did that, you probably wouldn't graduate on time. I wanna see you try and explain that to mother and father."

She shot him a death glare. It frightened even me, but Ryan didn't seem phased. I guess with growing up with Sharpay, he was immune to her threats. He simply stuck his tongue out at her.

I chuckled. "What are you, five?"

"Damn straight!" he looked so firm saying it.

"I hope, for my sake, that's not true." I replied.

His cheeks turned a new shade of red and I couldn't resist that looked as if he was going to say something, but was at a loss for words. I gave him a kiss, it was gonna get hot, but Shrpay gasped ever so loudly.

We broke apart and turned to see her in front of a store, when she said, "Oh. My. God! Is that Morgan?" She was looking at Ryan as she said this.

Ryan walked towards the entrance of the store, to help answer her question. He froze and turned to me, "Time to go."

"Agreed" Sharpay said.

I was confused as to what was going on, but followed suit as Ryan pulled me away from the cursed store by my wrist.

"Ry, what's going on?"

He turned the corner pulling me with him. "That guy, in the store. His name is Morgan."

I rose an eyebrow, even more confused. If that was at all possible. "Ok...what about this Morgan guy?"

"He's my ex."

"Oh." In an instant, a rush of jealousy overwhelmed me. Mostly because I was sad to know that I wasn't Ryan's first boyfriend, but then again, why would I be?

Ryan was gorgeous, it made sense.

"Don't worry Troy. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know that, but I don't get why we had to get out of there so fast? Why did you have that look on your face?"

Ryan gave me look saying that he really didn't want to get into it, but e told me anyway. "Morgan and I; the last time we talked, it didn't go so well. Some things were said, and some things were done. And, I don't ever want to speak to him again."

I stared at him as he said this.

There was something he wasn't telling me, but I wasn't to going to push the issue anymore; today.

I nodded my head and led him and Sharpay elsewhere.

* * *

We spent all day at the mall. I regretted the moment that I suggested to come here. It wasn't the most exciting place, especially when you had to carry Sharpay's bags.

"Can we go, now?" I whispered to Ryan. He shrugged and turned to Sharpay.

"We should go now Shar. You're killing Troy, and I need him healthy."

She looked towards me and rolled her eyes as she said, "I guess...and you're supposed to be East High's Golden boy. You can't even carry a few bags."

"A few bags?" I shot back. "You call this a few?" I held up my arms which were covered with really heavy bags, "I can barely see pass these boxes too."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and Ryan gave me a sympathetic look. He attempted to try and relieve me of some of the purchased items, but I wouldn't let him.

He gave me a confused look.

I smiled, "As long as i'm here, you won't be carrying anything."

He roled his eyes and we made our way back to the car.

I barely fit in the back, what with all of Sharpay's stuff with me.

I sighed as I settled in and glanced at Ryan. I smiled...He was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope it was worth the wait...although I seriously doubt that it was. Im sorry, I promise that the next chappie will be a whole lot better and a whole lot longer. Well, maybe no that long, but longer than this.**

**-passion**


	5. Can't lose him, Won't lose him

**_A/N: So...yeah! I know i havent updated in a while...i would lie and say that i was busy, but i'm not going to do that. That's only partially true. I've just been really lazy! I hope u guys like this chapter. It's definately a step up from the last chapter...that was pretty much rushed, just to get an update in. hehe XD I really hope that this was worth the wait. Some Fluff in the beginning, then becomes angst once again...lol_**

**We Are Tryan!**

**Can't lose him, Won't lose him**

Troy Bolton had dreaded the coming day of school. He tried not to think of it the night before; staying over at Evans' home was well...a very good distraction. Troy stared at Ryan on the couch, who was intently watching the flashing screen...a very good distraction indeed.

A smile formed across his lips and his newfound boyfriend had turned to see it just in time, and had asked what he was smiling about. He simply said, "Nothing." Ryan stared at Troy quizzically before returning his attention to the TV, and so did Troy.

Before long, Troy found himself lying his head on the lap his his boyfriend, Ryan, watching as the drama had unfolded on the television show. Ryan had been running his hands through the brunettes' hair; Troy had found this to be relaxing and before long had his eyelids slowly falling. The last thing he had remembered seeing from that night was the final climax of the infamous series.

Troy Bolton fell asleep dreaming of a wonderful future with Ryan Evans.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Ryan watched as Troy fell asleep on his lap. He pretended to be watching the flashing screen, but he was really watching Troy. He had, had a rough day today; his best friend had discovered that he was dating the other Evans' twin, and had decided that they were longer friends, or what they called themselves: brothers.

Ryan snorted at that thought. "_Brothers my ass!" _he thought to himself. Ryan had been running his hands through Troy's surprisingly soft hair and had just now noticed. He smiled to himself as he thought of Troy. Troy; he was everything that Ryan had ever wanted in a boyfriend, and so much more. He loved the brunette with all his heart, and in a strange way, he knew Troy returned it with all his being. How he knew, he didn't know. He just knew that they both loved each other.

There was a slight fear that maybe, just maybe, they were moving just a tad bit too fast. He shook off that fear, knowing- feeling that Troy felt the same way would do. The world and it's rules were just going to have to make an exception for them. Because the stars were aligned now, and everything forbidden, or seemingly wrong was in the right, now.

The reality of it all is that love comes from many different places. The world would just have to face it.

Ryan turned his attention back to the television when his sister, Sharpay, had entered the room and sat next to her twin.

She glanced at the sleeping Troy, who was fast asleep on Ryan's lap, and gingerly smiled. "Awww...he is so cute!"

Ryan turned to his sister and realizing what she was talking about, looked down at the sleeping Troy. "Yeah. Yeah he is." He smiled and you could practically see the love in his eyes as he continued to stroke the brunette's sleeping head.

"Ry?"

"Hm?" He turned to his sister, acknowledging her.

"What do you plan on doing about _Danforth_?" She said his name so coldly, it even gave Ryan shivers. I guess one could never get used to pissed off Sharpay; not even Ryan, her twin.

Ryan furrowed his brow, "I don't really know Shar. I was kind of hoping you would deal with it. You know, like you always do?"

She nodded her head in response. "Of course, don't worry Ry, I'll take care of it. Don't worry your pretty little head" she said as she smiled and made her way up the stairs. He just rolled his beautiful blue eyes at her.

"Don't stay up too late, now!" Ryan called after his twin sister. She just smiled to herself before ascending the grand stairway up to her bedroom, where she would retire for the night. So it seemed....

P**AGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Ryan hadn't wanted to do it, but he knew they couldn't very well sleep like that on the couch. So, he reluctantly awoke the sleeping beauty that was one Troy Bolton; giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Troy slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him.

"Hey, beautiful!" he said.

The blonde just smiled, "Are you always this corny when woken from sleep?" he had asked Troy.

Troy slightly blushed, knowing what his next response was to be, "Only with you...."

It was now Ryan's turn to blush as he had taken in Troy's wonderful comment. "Did you call, and let your parents know that you were staying over?"

Troy nodded as he removed himself from the most comfortable couch he had ever been on in his life. They made their way up the stairs and into Ryan's bedroom. From there, Ryan had led Troy to the bed, where they had fallen asleep in each others' arms. Dreaming of their life together in the fantasy of tomorrow. Hoping and wishing for a brighter tomorrow than what they both knew wasn't going to happen very soon. Even so, they let themselves dream on...

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Ryan slowly opened his eyes as he awoke to find Troy staring at him while he slept. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Staring at you. I thought, even that much would be obvious?" he answered smiling.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he positioned himself off the bed and started for the bathroom, but was stopped in his tracks by Troy. "Troy! What are you doing?" he screamed into the air as Troy wrapped his arms around his waist, and held him close to his body. Ryan could feel the warmth of Troy's body, and he could have sworn, that he had never felt anything like it before. It was the most wondrous thing to Ryan.

Troy breathed in a heavy sigh, "I just wanted to hold you, thats all."

Ryan smiled at fluffines of it all. Troy sure could be loveable sap sometimes, and Ryan loved it! Nevertheless, he let Troy hold him for as long as he wanted. Before long though, Troy had released his grasp and allowed Ryan to continue on with what he was doing.

Ryan made for the bathroom again, as he left Troy on the bed all by his lonesome...to contemplate whatever was going to occur that day. He had hoped and wished that whatever happened, he would still be able to call Troy his. To be able to him, smell him, touch him, kiss him, love him.... Ryan really did love Troy, even if it has only just been a short amount of time. Ryan couldn't even imagine being with anyone but Troy. The very thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

Ryan let the warm water run onto his body, easing the tension that had built up. As the warm, running water had it's way with him, him he thought, "No matter what happens, I won't lose him. I can't lose him...."

* * *

**_A/N: I know its the longest chapter that I've written, but i think it does the story justice...lengthwise anyway. well, I hope you liked it, and was worth the wait. plz review...I would luff to knw if you either hate it, or love it. _**

**_-passion_**


End file.
